He "Seraph" Zhen-Zhen
He "Seraph" Zhen-Zhen is one of the specialists in Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Black Ops 4. Zhen-Zhen is the adopted daughter of a high-ranking military official and is part of the 54 Immortals. *'Specialist Weapon:' Annihilator *'Specialist Ability:' Combat Focus (Black Ops III), Tac-Deploy (Black Ops 4) - Deployable beacon that allows teammates to re-deploy to the surrounding area.https://screenrant.com/black-ops-4-specialists-details-equipment/2/ Biography Seraph first entered the quarantine zone as a teenager. While maturing, she looked up to her father and strived to honor her bloodline. Through transmissions, she is shown to be extremely dedicated and focused on achieving her and the 54i's goals. During her early years, she studied numerous forms of education, such as geography, language, and science, among others. When Seraph was finally promoted to the rank of enforcer, she was gifted with the Annihilator and a cybernetic arm. In a show of dedication, she amputated her own arm in front of the leaders of the 54i. Seraph has a very focused personality and works purely for the goals of the 54i. As such, she rarely speaks with other specialists. When she does, she either encourages her fellow specialists (as seen with Battery and Firebreak) or demeans them for their methods of fighting (as with Nomad, Ruin, and Spectre), and will occasionally give them advice before the battle starts. On the battlefield, she is very confident in her abilities, but at the same time, is willing to admit defeat when her team is bested. Transmissions 5.1: Quarantine +++ Decrypt Success Analytics: Quarantine Zone, 54I, Bribe Tags: Father, Enforcer, Duty Header Ends +++ Seraph: "I was 14 years old when my father told me we were moving into the Quarantine Zone. I was helped into the back of an APC, and watched the internal screens closely as we rode across Singapore. The Quarantine Zone gates were opened by guards the 54i had bribed. I won't ever forget my first view of our new home. It was a warzone. Desolate, trash and wreckage everywhere, there was still the remains of bodies lying around. I almost complained, but was silenced by a single glance from my father. He was an enforcer -- one of the few who kept the combine in check. There could be no public dissent. If I were to follow in his footsteps, I would have to play my role. We had to set the example of what was expected." 6.1: Training +++Decrypt Success Analytics: 54i Tags: Father, Enforcer, Dedication Header Ends +++ Seraph: "No one ever dared to mess with me. Everyone was terrified of my father, and with good cause. The only people allowed to lay hands on me were my combat tutors. I expect my father would have killed them for going easy on me. If I wanted to become an Enforcer, it would have to be on my own merits, not because of my family name. So, for the next 3 years, my days were spent in training, hand-to-hand combat, gunplay, urban combat tactics, strategy, history, Chinese Literature. It is not enough for an Enforcer to be a great fighter. They have to embody the ideals of the 54 Immortals. They have to inspire loyalty and respect. I worked as hard as I could. Failure was not an option. To fail would have brought dishonor to my father, and that was something I was determined never to do." 7.1: Elevation +++Decrypt Success Analytics: Goh Min, Goh Xiulan, Annihilator, Cybernetics Tags: Sacrifice, Loyalty Header Ends +++ Seraph: "The day of my elevation was a great day. I was escorted to the biodomes and granted an audience with the late leader Goh Min and his sister, Xiulan. It wasn't the first time I'd met them, but in their presence, I could feel their greatness, understood what they had built for us there in the Quarantine Zone. Xiulan herself brought a box down towards me, placed it on a table, and told me to open it. Inside, two of the most beautiful things I had ever seen: my Annihilator and the custom cybernetic arm I would need to wield it. She drew her own blade, and I took it with my left hand in order to be worthy of this honor. I would have to show what I was prepared to sacrifice. Without breaking eye contact with her, I placed my right hand on the table and began the surgeon’s work." 8.1: Enforcer +++Decrypt Success Analytics: 54i, Quarantine Zone Tags: Enforcer, Executioner, Loyalty, Pride Header Ends +++ Seraph: "I represent the will of the 54i, or, more specifically, the will of its leaders. My personal wants and needs are of no matter. I keep the peace in the Quarantine Zone, settling any disputes between the rank and file. If we go to war, I'm expected to lead. The 54i has its roots in street-level operation, but we run a tight ship. We’re an army, not a gang. If crimes are committed against the Immortals, then I deal with those, too. As an Enforcer, I am Judge, Jury, and Executioner. Outside of the Quarantine Zone, I speak directly for the 54 Immortals leadership. My word is their bond. It is a great responsibility, but I wear this title with pride. We are the undying Immortals, and we shall never be put down!" 9.1: Debrief +++Decrypt Success Analytics: NULL Tags: NULL Header Ends +++ ??: (clearing throat) "Based on the requirements layed out at the start of this procurement process, I'm certain that the intelligence gathered in the dossiers in front of you will lead you to conclude that the eight referenced individuals will be the best subjects for your program. Further, I believe that the plant you specified be placed amongst them will independently verify my findings. As instructed, the intelligence was gathered covertly, using a number of measures-" ?? 2: "Are you certain they were unaware of your surveillance?" ??: "Yes, sir, I stake my reputation." ?? 2: "There's more at stake here than your reputation." ??: "Sir, yes sir." ?? 2: "Very well. Leave us. We were never here. We have never spoken." Quotes Gallery Seraph_MP_Reveal_1_BOIII.png‎|Seraph as she appears in the Multiplayer Reveal Trailer. Seraph BO3.jpg|Seraph with her Annihilator equipped. Seraph Multiplayer Reveal Image BO4.jpg|Seraph in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Sereph Training.jpg Seraph Op Dark Divide Kitty Six outfit BO4.jpg|Seraph "Kitty Six" outfit in Black Ops 4. Seraph OP Dark Divide Kitty Six Wallpaper BO4.jpg|Seraph "Kitty Six" Wallpaper. Trivia ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4'' * During Operation Dark Divide, Seraph was given the supervillain alias "Kitty Six", and was aligned with the villains in their struggle against the superheroes. References de:Zhen "Seraph" Zhen Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Specialists Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Specialists